plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
News
The News is a part of Plague Inc. in which world news is displayed. There are some headlines which affect the plague and others which are entirely random. There are also CDC, WHO and formerly RMS news headlines. For more information, please see List of references. News involving or about the Plague = These news popups appear on the newsreel whenever something related to the player's plague happens. As the game progresses, they tend to become more common, to the point of them becoming the only news displayed. * begins in * DNA detected! (applies to all standard plague types other than bacteria) * infecting more countries *New disease spotted in : New minor disease spreading: In a normal check-up, a doctor in found a new disease which has been named . It appears to be mostly harmless but must be investigated further. Other countries are also reporting this disease ** (Variation, if there's sufficiently high severity): New worrying disease spreading A diagnostic team in has identified a new disease which has been named . It is quite severe and must be investigated further. ** (Variation, if no other countries are infected by the time your disease is discovered): No other countries have reported this disease.'' * Scientists concerned over * placed on Watch List: '' has been placed on watchlist. Already dangerous, governments are warned that it could become unstoppable'' ** (Variation, if there's sufficiently low severity): Although not very dangerous, governments are warned that a more deadly strain could appear * Experimental cure for lethal * mutation pattern extraordinary * starts cure research * starts work on cure: '' is first to instruct doctors to begin research into a cure for . Without greater funding, it is expected to take a long time'' *Scientists exploit Fever/Fever symptoms targeted *New aid programme for Poor countries: The UN announced a new aid initiative for poor countries - making them less vulnerable to disease *Scientists exploit Tumours/Tumours symptoms targeted *Scientists exploit Diarrhoea/Diarrhoea symptoms targeted *First death in : First death from has been confirmed in . Bad luck or the beginning of something terrible? *Scientists increase understanding of Fever:'' Scientists have had a breakthrough in their understanding of Fever and will be able to cure diseases with it more easily'' *Scientists increase understanding of Tumours:'' Scientists have had a breakthrough in their understanding of Tumours and will be able to cure diseases with it more easily'' *Airplanes use new sterilisation air filters:New air filters are now being used to' stop airplanes transmitting any disease between countries. Only advanced airborne diseases can survive on them'' *Upgrade lets airplanes be infected again *Extreme bird migration event expected *Festival of Love in : '' celebrates the Festival of Love. Fans praise the replacement of International Kissing Day. Critics question hygiene standards'' *Rio olympics mystery: Mystery still surrounds the decision to postpone the Rio Olympics. Organisers promise it will happen soon but no reason has been given for the change *Global warming: Hot countries getting hotter: Latest research shows that hot countries are getting significantly hotter due to global warming * shuts down seaports: has become the first country to try to limit the spread of by limiting access into and out of the country. Time will tell if this will work. *Increased rainfall in humid countries *There are no healthy people left in the world: The last healthy person on the planet recently became infected with '' *(if Bird I or other Bird stages are evolved) exterminates pigeons * exterminates all birds (requires Bird 2) * shuts land borders * issues pandemic alert * declares martial law * approves human experimentation * mobilises infectious disease teams * bans all flights * bans movement of livestock (requires Livestock 1) * culls all livestock (requires Livestock 2) * prioritising cure research * declares national emergency * closes all ports *(if Air transmission is evolved) distributes face masks *(if Water transmission is evolved) dispenses bottled water * prioritises healthcare for the infected * starts central corpse disposal * uses mass graves * placed on watchlist *(if Rodent transmission evolved) starts rat extermination campaign * sets up trauma centres * leading global cure effort * puts curfews in place * removes drug research safeguards * gives cure maximum priority * shuts down water supply *(if Blood transmission evolved) conducts nationwide blood tests *(if Insect transmission evolved) distributes insect repellent *'s government has fallen *'s government has collapsed * closes all public buildings * burns corpses * shuts down Internet * executes infected people * bombs infected cities * genome fully sequenced * genes manipulated: ''Scientists have introduced synthetic genes into . WHO researchers say that this breakthrough will help cure efforts * about to eradicate humans * shuts down mobile networks *New dry winds in arid countries: Latest research shows that strong dry winds are sweeping through arid countries due to global warming *ICURE DEVICE ANNOUNCED: AppleSoft announces new iCure device to help cure . Release date TBA. *ICURE RELEASED GLOBALLY! People rush to buy new touchscreen device that can help cure '' *ICURE A FAILURE! ''People with are sweating so much that the iCure touchscreen breaks. '' *RMS - 'threat level increased' *WHO - 'threat level increased' *CDC teams hunt Patient Zero *CDC teams close on Patient Zero *CDC teams identify Patient Zero *CDC fails to identify Patient Zero |-| Neurax Worm = *Neurax Worm emerges!: '' is a Neurax Worm, undiscovered for thousands of years. Now humans have entered its natural habitat and given it the means to spread... *Infected worship : People infected with are reporting visions of Rapture and a glorious new overlord species. Without a cure, life as we know it will be over * 'just another parasite': Scientists tell public not to worry about . Although unpleasant, it does not appear to cause any symptoms in humans and will be 'easily cured ' * enslaves humanity: The whole world worships as their god and master. Efforts to cure the plague have ceased and humanity is entering a dark new future as a slave species *'s population now worships the Neurax Worm * bans Neurax Host discrimination * votes to reduce cure effort * considers reducing Neurax Worm cure effort * considers reducing cure effort * bans long hair * bans hats and headwear * bans headwear * holds Compulsory Neurax Infection Sessions * sets up Neurax Education sessions * legalises Neurax communities * votes to pause cure effort * legalises Worm stop and search * sets up Suicide stations (if Suicide is Evolved) * sets up public Brawling stations (if Aggression is Evolved) *New obsession: avoiding parasitic worms: Reports are coming in all over the world of an extreme obsession with avoiding parasitic worms - severe measures being taken to avoid infection *New obsession: eradicating parasitic worms *New obsession: earthworm collecting |-| Necroa Virus = *WARNING: Necroa Virus identified: is a Necroa Virus. It has extreme regenerative abilities combined with aggressive metabolic demands but most of its genetic structure is a mystery *Mother reunited with 'dead' son *Mother of 'dead' son missing *Mother claims 'dead' son tried to kill her *Colony of rabid bats triggers town evacuation *Prison riot over 'zombie inmate' fears *Authorities can't protect from : Panic spreads worldwide as the authorities in fail to protect ''citizens from the zombies *Cannibal 'not co-operating with police' *Parents vanish - leaving small child alone *Woman survives devastating industrial accident *Officials advise not travel on foot after dark *Morgue overrun by brutal gang of youths *'Miracle' survivor of car crash *Blockbuster zombie film stages 'zombie attacks' *Public access to cemeteries restricted *Child bites teacher's finger off *Pensioner 'walks away after falling off bridge' *Website claims 'Zombie Apocalypse' is happening now *Bath salts blamed for cannibalism surge * destroyed by zombies * destroyed humanity: ''Mindless zombies infected with have hunted down the last human survivors. The zombies will decay and soon the whole world will be empty. *Wave of brutally violent attacks reported *Paper claims police are being overwhelmed *Zombies destroy : Zombies have hunted down the last group of survivors in . There is no one left alive and without food. The zombies will begin to starve *Burglar 'didn't notice being shot' *Hospital 'riot' claims multiple lives *Multiple corpses vanish from hospital *Man assaults fellow passengers on plane *Victim says attackers 'looked like zombies' * begins to reanimate the dead * turning people into zombies: Faced with overwhelming evidence, governments confirmed that can trigger 'pathological aggression in corpses' but say that the situation is under control * causing anti-social behaviour: ''A new virus has been found in and has been named . It appears to trigger extreme anti-social behaviour. No other countries have reported this disease '' **'Or: Other countries are also reporting this disease *Z Com project activated in *Z Com destroyed in * joins the Z Com project * places armed forces on high alert * sets up refugee camps * makes corpse decapitation webinar * authorises Shoot on Sight protocol * approves 'Preemptive neutralisation' * fortifies hospitals. *Z-Com evacuates urban areas. *Z-Com declares urban areas ¨Hostile¨ *Z-Com evacuates refugee camps. *Z-Com declares refugee camps ¨Hostile¨ |-| Simian Flu = *WARNING: Simian Flu virus identified: '' is a genetically modified virus created in a Gen-Sys lab. It has been found to increase intelligence in apes but mutates rapidly and is untested on humans...'' *New Gen-Sys lab tests viral drug in *NEWSFLASH: Apes escape in : A group of apes have broken out of a primate shelter in and destroyed a Gen-Sys lab - causing citywide chaos. Authorities were unable to contain the, and the apes escaped *Escaped apes tracked from city to national park *Cloud cover disrupts Ape Escape video footage *Authorities find apes infected with * legalises use of primate poisons * airdrops survival kits * warns public to avoid ape contact * designates apes a health risk * put ape shelters under lock down * launches ape bounty scheme * declares apes a threat to national security * army fragments into rival factions * gives out free aspirin * tightens security in refugee camps * declares cities ungovernable * sets up ape tracking database * legalises ape hunting * shuts down animal welfare charities * positions snipers near forests * declares 'sheltering apes' a criminal offence * executes looters * accuses separatist group of treason *Volunteers in form anti-ape 'Darwin Squads' * officially recognises Darwin Squads *Army deserts seize control of city in * demands gangs surrender * places refugees in quarantine camps * issues plea of unity * advises refugees to return home * nationalises sunglasses industry (if Photophobia is evolved) * coup attempt fails * coup attempt succeeds * closes zoos over ape fears *Drones target apes in * sets up national ape hotline * closes parks over ape fears * trains police dogs to hunt apes * arrests animal rights protesters *Gen-Sys lab established in * plants landmines in ape territory *Runaway apes in force circus close |-| Shadow Plague = *Something is waking...:Centuries ago, a human close to death was infected by a sentient pathogen, the Shadow Plague. Buried deep underground, the human was slowly consumed and transformed... *Choose where your vampire emerges:The Shadow Plague has fully mutated the DNA of its host into a being of great power. Now, driven by eternal hunger, it is time to re-join the world. This time, humanity will fall! * Garlic supplies nationalized in * Blood drinking murder lined to 'Blood Cult' in * Watchman found with throat ripped out in * forms police teams to hunt 'Blood Cult' * More deaths linked to 'Blood Cult' in * sets up National Blood Cult Hotline * sends National Guard to stop Blood Cult * Army sent to contain Blood Cult in * Security patrol found murdered in * Templar industries now world's largest defence company * Ravaged body found near bat colony in * Authorities unable to halt Blood Cult in * Blood Cult leader tracked in * Templar Industries reveals global vampire threat * Truck drive dies from midnight attack in * Police can't explain brutal murders in * Police in believe killer drank victims' blood * Templar Industries activate military protocols * Templar Command Post activated in * Vampire attack reported in * Templar Command eradicated in * Templar Command fully online in * Armed forces placed on high alert in * War against vampires declared in * declared an 'active warzone' * Hunter drones released in * 24/7 military patrols established in * arms Vampire hunters * police teams hunt Vampire nationwide * Vigilantes in fight vampire * Templar Defence Teams deployed in * More deaths linked to Vampire in * Templar fortresses constructed in * Templar prepare drones to target vampire lairs * Templar fortresses fully militarised in * Templar take over Armed Forces in * Templar take over government in * Garlic sales on the rise * Garlic given to everyone in * Special Forces hunt Blood Cult in * Honeymoon ends in tragedy in * Student trip ends in blood bath in * Midnight murder spree shocks village in * Police in say Killer drains blood as calling card * Grieving mother blames vampires * Mass graves found near bat colony in * Police profiling for 'pale skinned subjects' * Hiker discovers bloody murder scene in * Canoodling couple ruthlessly murdered in * Blood drinking murder reported in * Police investigate graveyard bloodbath in * Gang butchered in bloody killings in * Gravedigger uncovers fresh mass grave in * Templar Industries claims successful trial of latest weapon * Tourists murdered in bloody attack in * Tour group suffers bloody attack in * Dracula-like serial killer feared * Armed forces placed on high alert in |-| Frozen Virus = Frozen Virus: *Patient Zero infected Russia! *Humans becoming Neanderthals: ''People infected with are now fully regressing mentally and physically to a Neanderthal species. The world as we know it is about to change... * begins new Neanderthal era: Every human on Earth has regressed physically and mentally to a Neanderthal state. Homo sapiens are no more... |-| Nipah Virus = Nipah Virus: *Nipah now a danger to humans *Patient Zero infected India!: You are endemic in Indian fruit bat colonies and a chance encounter infects Patient Zero. Zoonotic transmission is essential... '' |-| Santa's Little Helper = Santa's Little Helper: * makes all TV news-only *UN confirms no plan to end Fun Ban *Mulled wine banned due to links with Christmas * living in perfect happiness * stops public holidays *Red truck delivering soft drinks stopped by police *Politician denies accusations of laughing *Theme park closed by government for being 'too fun' *Partridge shot down from a pear tree *'Anti-fun squad' wins uncontested re-election *Child arrested for gravely injuring two robbers *Christmas Tree stock burnt due to lack of demand * sets compulsory hair length *Illegal Activity list updated to include winking *34th street closed off amid rumors of miracle *Turkey Extermination Programme almost done *Chef 'crossed the line' by adding pumpkin to pie *Banker attempts suicide - 'haunted by 3 ghosts' *New 'happiness' disease spreading - ''An anti-fun squad in has identified a new disease which has been named . It is making people happy and is a threat to society. Other countries are also reporting this disease *Playgrounds demolished in *Parents fined over child's birthday party *Taxes raised in * bans playing sports *Pensions cut in * bans bright clothing *99 percent of adults can't recognize mistletoe *Forced weekend working in *'Snowman' shot during child abduction attempt * bans coloured lights * cancels net neutrality * lifts ban on foreign travel (only if at least Digital Elf is evolved) *Selfie fines imposed in (only if Digital Elf is evolved) *Facebook blocked in (only if Digital Herald is evolved) *YouTube banned in (only if Digital Angel is evolved) * expands public surveillance *Snowball fights illegal in (only if Snowballs 1 is evolved) *Protests against cure in (only if Appreciation is evolved) *Anti-joy flyers distributed in *Anti-joy propaganda begins in *Cure sabotaged in (only if Harmony is evolved) *Cure development slows in (only if Contentedness is evolved) |-| Mad Cow Disease = * prohibits broccoli * buries potatoes at landfill * euthanizes swine * imposes hunting regulations * destroyed rice supplies * buries crisps at landfill * destroys mangos * distributes sterile food packets * outlaws fishing * exterminates chickens * slaughters cattle * burns corn fields * pulps avocados * issues nutritional paste * makes calorie counting compulsory * starts culling rabbits * burns wheat fields * closes supermarkets * quarantines farmers * bans bone meal feed * bans beef produce * bans beef imports * rations food * milk declared illegal |-| Cheats = *cheat detected! - '' is a cheat! For obvious reasons, you will not be given a score.'' |-| Random News = These News popups appear randomly on the newsreel, but towards the end of the game, they become much rarer and will eventually stop appearing due to the newsreel becoming flooded with the above listed news popups and conditions for these news events being denied. *Stairs foil rolling robot escape *Suicide rates still increase after the removal of 'flappy bird' *'Crazy Dave' convicted of Garden Centre robbery *Blue hedgehog breaks land speed record *Millions of pre-orders for latest smartphones *University debate controversy - Huge controversy erupts over university debate on whether it is fair for parents living off state benefits to give birth to children which they can't support *Major oil field discovered in Arctic *Egypt 'in danger of wasting a generation' *Major terrorist plot foiled *Research on Bird flu not published *Global recession to end 'soon' *Largest ever Paella made in Spain *Cotton shortage inspires nudity boom *People told to await their Destiny *Major Chinese leadership shuffle *Woman catches Man Flu *Machine gun-powered jetpack banned over safety concern *Writitors demand site paywall: A group of Writitors, unsatisfied with their working conditions, have put forward a motion to require readers to subscribe to a paywall. Community 'fully supportive'... *Llama collecting is 'the new craze' *Lemur fur toilet paper 'inhumane' *New Malaria drug in testing *Phone maker asks trendy singer to be CEO *Major filesharing website banned *Hi tech camouflaged tank 'lost' by army *Greece may exit eurozone *Water shortages causing conflict *New social network launches: There is a new social network on the scene for people without friends. Blankbook+ is expected to attract billions of people within days *Major Oil discovery in Africa *Australia sacks the queen *Gamers worldwide begin worshipping helix fossil *Woman says USA election was rigged *Police frame politician *European union planes 'new' federal anthem *Brazil investigating new aircraft carrier *Goat demands royalties from game dev *'Earth not a planet', science body claims *Tensions in Ukraine reach critical levels *Riots in Mexico City 'caused by parking fine' *Largest ancient cave drawing discovered in Syria *Strange space debris found *Senkaku islands sink - diplomats relieved *Historian identifies 3 Ages of Wonders *Scotland 'should become part of France' *Chaucer's work being digitally remastered *Creeper executed for destruction of virtual property *Teacher sacked for 'teaching Castle Raid' in history *Cyber attacks 'increasingly concerning' *Fracking legal in UK *Tropical storm Shakira 'less intense than expected' *Historic space mission planned *Safety experts say that paper cuts 'can kill' *Politician makes polygraph machine explode *Turkish protests 'could be turning point' *Utah man accidentally sues himself, claims harassment *Mystery woman donates billions to charity *Most expensive movie ever 'cost too much' *Botoshel solves NAZG mystery *Penguin spontaneously combusts in zoo *First public chicken crossing declared in Peru *Spain announces austerity measures *Far Right party wins seats in European election *Miniature black hole 'not a concern', says scientists *Blockbuster FPS 'will not be controversial' *'Aliens not interested in Earth' says writer *Man runs with scissors, twelve hospitalised *Euro at 3 month low against dollar *Doubts raised over War on Drugs *Report says Japan 'must go nuclear' *Melting glaciers are 'major tourist opportunity' *France considers banning employment *India Current Account surplus grows *Expert warns invisible horse riding can cause hair loss *FTL developer sued over 'permadeath' emotional trauma *Concern over East Asian financial distortions *Goldman Stanley Bank Crisis: The investment bank reported catastrophic losses today due to a technical error in their random number generator *Dictator demands solar eclipse on birthday *Nurse wages soar due to global shortage *Top notch mine opens in Sweden: Miners and crafters look forwards to the opening of a new, top notch diamond mine which is expected to revitalise the Swedish economy *Yoyo attacks becoming more common *Typewriting monkeys produce copy of Shakespeare *Insurgency continues in Middle East *Latest zombie movie 'based on truth' *Major earthquake in Siberia caused minor damage *Major intelligence leak stuns world *Profit warning in US retail sector *China trade deficit narrows *Harry Potter reboot 'considered' *Giant whale sinks fishing boat *Mankini not funny, says Kazakh professor *Higgs Boson found behind sofa. Owner baffled *Rusty Rake declared a deadly weapon *Music legend marries film star *AC-130 'safest place in event of zombie attack' *Australia and Japan in court over whaling *Excessive TV watching linked to brain cancer *Evidence 'shows that Julius Caesar plated Outwitters' *Caesar voted most popular pet name *Danish Mafia becoming 'too powerful' - Spots disease if plague causes anti-social behaviour. *Famine feared in South Asia *Experts concerned that children not reading enough *Warcrimes trial launched in The Hague *Man freed after 12 years stuck in hole *Child reinvents wheel. Engineers baffled *Driver in hospital after 'Zombie Highway' incident *Global protests against GM crops *Gangnam Style rewritten as major Broadway musical *Japan avoids fiscal meltdown *Ridiculous' fisherman arrested on firearm charges (there was a typo in this news headline in which only one comma was inserted) *XmL_3rr0R~/?$-HELP.i.am.trapped.in.the.newsbar!.^ *PRISM reveals interest in Plague Inc. players *Priests claim 'asteroid to destroy earth in 4024' *Leaning tower of Pisa 'leaning the wrong way' *Developer signs pledge to never add zombies into game *World Cup fever infects the world! *Mass panic over 3D printed robotic juicer *Space shuttle Atlantis to be sold at auction *First 4D film released *Potato Salad shortage due to price rise fears *Script approved for 'Episode 7 - Taking the Mickey' *Mobile game developer trademarks the word 'The' *New console admits to 'always on' power requirement *Justin Bibble trampled by fans *Computer games industry growing in UK *Texas votes to ban guns *North Korea rescues Space Station: '' North Korea uses Peace Rockets to save the International Space Station from space junk collision. Significant debris caused by explosion'' *Footballer given anti-biotics after Suarez bite *Spanish galleon found off Ecuadorian coast *Ecuador offer to rehouse Statue of Liberty *New island found in Pacific *Minor gold rush near Istanbul *New leader of WHO 'elected' *Terry Pratchett voted best author ever! *Australian Prime Minister changes *Italian plumber fined for killing turtles *Pop singer told to shake it off *Tiny robot lands on comet, confirms it is comet *Connection issues disrupt virtual reality wedding *Valve Timer slower than thought: Researchers have calculated that it takes longer than expected for radioactive fluids with a half-life of 3' years to pass through valves. Reason unknown'' *Nuclear explosion in : Huge nuclear explosion in has released a vast cloud of radioactive particles, cause unknown but location suggests failure/sabotage of nuclear powerplant containment systems *Fidget Spinning declared a war crime *Child rescues clown from sewer. Parents can't believe It. *'Porgs not cool' says Ewok *Compromise voted 'most insulting word ever' *Large Social Network IPO doesn't meet expectations *Sanctions on Burma lifted *Chaos as tick escapes from conference on ticks *Democracy decides all humans 'are equal' *'Boaty McBoatface' sinks without trace *Juggler smiles at camera, becomes popular *PewDiesm found to be the fastest-growing religion *Crucifix sales surpass all expectations *Old car tires 'a key ingredient in children's sweets' *President accused of miming inaugural address *Miami police establish hotline to find killer *Activision CEO's child spends $6bn on IAPsf *British MP wins right to wear sword in parliament *India Currant Account surplus grows *Missing woman 'entered police box with strange man'. *Man covered in essential oils bursts into flames *Aspiring thief enters theatre. Steals spotlight *Child saves clown from sewer. Parents can't believe It *Cartoonist found dead at home. Details are sketchy. |-| Disaster News = *Tsunami hits : Extreme tsunami hits . WHO analysts expect significant property damage and electricity shortages *Severe storms strike : Severe storms strike heavily populated area in . WHO analysis warn of crop and property damage * experiences heavy flooding: WHO analysis warns of increased risk of disease due to heavy concentration of people in refugee camps. |-| CDC and WHO-related News = - CDC = CDC: *CDC: 38% of US adults don't walk >10mins per week *CDC: zombie spoof increased emergency preparedness *CDC: West Nile virus cases surge in 2012 *CDC protocols 'halve dialysis bloodstream infections' *CDC preparedness funds hit by proposed 2014 budget *CDC: 20% of teen births are repeat births in the US *CDC pioneers new anti-malarial strategies *CDC smartphone key for future disease surveillance *CDC: Save $521m a year - smoke-free subsidized housing *CDC teams hunt Patient Zero *CDC: swine flu doesn't come from eating pork *CDC: don't recommend oral drug for Gonorrhea treatment *CDC teams close on Patient Zero *CDC: Female binge drinking 'under-recognized problem' *NASA/CDC discuss benefits of space science research }} Trivia These news refer to corresponding game contents or other contents. * "Script approved for 'Episode 7 - Taking the Mickey" . t iIs a reference to Disney making the new Star wars: The Force Awakens. * "Insurgency continues in Middle East." is a reference to Ndemic Creations' second game, Rebel Inc. * "AC-130 'safest place in event of 'zombie attack'." is a reference to the Dead Air campaign of Left 4 Dead. * "Missing woman 'entered police box with strange man'." is a reference to the TV series Doctor Who. * " 'Crazy Dave' convicted of Garden Centre robbery." is a reference to a character in Plants Vs. Zombies's character: Crazy dave. * "Blue hedgehog breaks land speed record" is a reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog games developed by SEGA. * "Top notch mine opens in Sweden: Miners and crafters look forwards to the opening of a new, top notch diamond mine which is expected to revitalise the Swedish economy" is a reference to Minecraft, which was created by Markus Persson AKA "Notch" and founder of Swedish video game developer Mojang, valued at $2.5 billion USD in 2014. And the "Top notch mine" may refers the diamond mine. * "Creeper arrested for destruction of virtual property" is a reference to a Creeper from Minecraft, which is known for detonating when it gets too close to you. * "Microsoft saves sheepish miner, rides into sunset" is a reference to the fact that Microsoft bought minecraft. * "Machine-gun powered jetpack banned over safety concern" is referencing the webcomic XKCD's What If section, where the author gives serious answers to absurd questions, such as "Can you make a jetpack out of machine guns?" This can also be a reference to Jetpack Joyride, an iOS endless arcade game where you start off with a machine-gun jetpack. * "Adventure fakes arrow to the knee trauma." Is a reference to Skyrim, in which hold guards often say: "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee." * "Italian plumber fined for killing turtles" is a reference to Mario Bros. as Mario is a Italian plumber and Koopa Troopas look remarkably like turtles. * "Pop singer told to shake it off" is a reference to Taylor Swift's hit song of the same name. * "Gamers worldwide begin worshipping helix fossil" is a reference to Twitch Plays Pokemon, where Omanyte, the fossil Pokemon within the Helix Fossil, is seen as a god. * "Goat union demands royalties from game dev" is a reference to the video game Goat Simulator published by Coffee Stain Studios. * "Valve Timer slower than thought: ''Researchers have calculated that it takes longer than expected for radioactive fluids with a half-life of 3 'years to pass through valves. Reason unknown" is a reference to video game company Valve, and half-life here are both reference to actual half-life, and Half-Life 3, which was never released despite being promised and highly anticipated. *"Child saves clown from sewer. Parents can't believe It" is a reference to the movie It, where the main antagonist is a sewer-dwelling clown named Pennywise who returns to torment children every 27 or so years. Take note of how 'It' is capitalized. *"Mankini not funny, says Kazakh professor" is a reference to Borat, a Kazakh journalist character created by the comedian Sacha Baron Cohen, known for wearing a characteristic green mankini. The character got very badly received by Kazakh people, considered racist and offensive by them. *'Hot single looking for you in this area" refers to advertisements using a similar slogan. Category:Events Category:Content